


Ocean of Gray

by Sisi_Breeze01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisi_Breeze01/pseuds/Sisi_Breeze01
Summary: Just a simple Percy x Annabeth fluff! (Work in progress)





	Ocean of Gray

    _(P.O.V of Annabeth)_

 

          I sit on a beautiful beach in the middle of nowhere. The soft colors of the setting sun wrap around me like a blanket. A light wind flutters through my hair. The hair tickles my face, making me smile as I brush it behind my ears. Waves flood onto the beach and surge backwards, inching closer with every collapse. The air is salty and warm.

      I dig my fingers into the warm sand and lean backwards. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. I hold it for a second, and let it out.

      Suddenly, a hard finger taps my shoulder, surprising me. I let out a tiny shriek and whip around. It’s Percy.

     “Why would you do that!?” I scream at him. He falls to the ground in a fit of laughter.

      “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” He says between hard laughs. “You looked so peaceful.”

      “Than why did you bug me!?”

      “Because I wanted to join you!” He smiles.  
     

      I roll my eyes at him as he plops onto the sand next to me. I look out into the open water and feel peace wash over my body. Percy wraps his arm around my shoulders, and gives me a quick squeeze.

      “Did I really scare you, Annabeth?”

      “No… Well, maybe a little bit. But I’m glad you’re here.” I turn to look at him. His fingers are running through his hair. His eyes are set on the ocean. He notices me looking at him, and gives me a quick smile.

      “Is something wrong, Percy?” He flinches at the sound of his name.

      “No, I’m just… just thinking a lot.”

      “What are you thinking about?”

      “The past.”

      I shift closer to him as he lowers his head.

      “What about the past?” I question softly.

      “It doesn’t matter… How are you feeling?”

      He shifts the spotlight over to me, and I sigh. Something is definitely bugging him.

      “I’m concerned. You look like you’re about to cry.” I lift my hand to his face, looking deep into his eyes. 

      He slowly grabs me by the hips and pulls me onto his lap, taking my hands in his.

      “Will everyone back at camp be okay? What if they need us? How will we get back to them quickly?” Hre shakes his head and turns away.

      “Is that really what you’re thinking about!? The campers are big kids, they can take care of themselves.” I say, angrily.

      “I’m just worried, okay!”

      I take a deep breath and retry. “They’ll be okay. They know where we are, and they said they’d be okay. It’s time to relax and spend time together.”

      “You’re right,” he smiles, “this is our alone time.” He gives me a suggestive smile and I viciously blush.

      ”So… what do you want to eat?” I say as I stand up. He quickly jumps up and grabs my hand, pulling me in close.

      “Other than eating you? Maybe some tacos.”

      I quickly turn away from him as my face turns bright red. He bursts out laughing and pulls me in as we make out way towards the beach house.


End file.
